kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
K.Will
| birth_place = Gwangju, South Korea | occupation = Singer | years = 2005–present | height = | weight = | blood = | agency = Starship Entertainment (2008–present) Big Hit Entertainment (2007–2008) | associated = }} K.Will (케이윌) is a South Korean singer under Starship Entertainment. He made his debut in 2007 with his first album Left Heart. Discography Studio albums * Left Heart (2007) * Missing You (2009) * The 3rd Album Part.1 (2012) * The 3rd Album Part.2 'Love Blossom' (2013) * The 4th Album Part.1 'Nonfiction' (2017) * The 4th Album Part.2 'Sangsang; Mood Indigo' (2018) Mini albums * Dropping The Tears (2009) * My Heart Is Beating (2011) * I Need You (2012) * Will In Fall (2013) * One Fine Day (2014) * [Re:] (2015) Digital singles * "Will Do" (2007) * "Love119" (2008) * "A Drop Per Second" (2009) * "Present" (2010) * "After the Bus Left" (2010) * "Amazed" (2011) * "I Hate Myself" (2012) * "We Never Go Alone" (2012) * "You Call It Romance" (2016) * "The 4th Album Part.2 #1 'Will Be a Start'" (2018) Collaborations and features * "Color Chocolate" (with Mario) (2009) * "Starship Planet" (2011) * "Starship Planet 2012" (2012) * "Even If U Play" (with Chakun) (2013) * "Duble Kick Project Vol. 04" (with Jeon Woo Sung) (2013) * "Peppermint Chocolate" (with MAMAMOO) (2014) * "Snapback Girl" (Shorry feat. K.Will) (2014) * "Starship Planet 2014" (2014) * "Starship Planet 2015" (2015) * "Cook For Love" (with Junggigo, Jooyoung & BrotherSu) (2016) * "The Day" (with Baekhyun) (2016) * "Vintage Box Vol.1" (with Mad Clown) (2016) OSTs * "A Love to Kill OST" (2005) * "Syndrome OST" (2006) * "War of Money OST" (2007) * "The Great King Sejong OST" (2008) * "Brilliant Legacy OST" (2009) * "Soul Special OST" (2009) * "Soul Special Part 3" (2009) * "OB & GY OST Part.1" (2010) * "Big Thing OST Part.6" (2010) * "The Greatest Love OST Part.1" (2011) * "The King 2 Hearts OST Part.2" (2012) * "Arang and the Magistrate OST Part.7" (2012) * "Cheongdamdong Alice OST Part.4" (2012) * "We Got Married OST Part.5" (2013) * "My Love from the Star OST Part.2" (2014) * "Pinocchio OST Part.5" (2014) * "Mendorong Totot OST Part.1" (2015) * "Yong-pal OST Part.1" (2015) * "Remember: War of the Son OST Part.1" (2015) * "Descendants of the Sun OST Part.6" (2016) * "Moonlight Drawn by Clouds OST Part.6" (2016) * "The Emperor: Owner of the Mask OST Part.8" (2017) Gallery K.Will Nonfiction promo photo.png|''\The 4th Album Part.1 'Nonfiction']]\\'' K.Will Will Be A Star promo photo.png|"The 4th Album Part.2 #1 'Will Be a Start'" teaser (1) K.Will Will Be A Star promo photo 2.png|"The 4th Album Part.2 #1 'Will Be a Start'" teaser (2) K.Will Will Be a Start promo photo 3.png|"The 4th Album Part.2 #1 'Will Be a Start'" Official links * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter(Personal) * Weibo Category:Soloists Category:Male soloists Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:2007 debuts Category:1981 births Category:Starship Entertainment